I'm Your Dragon Lord
by SomeMagnificentSmartass
Summary: After weeks of planning to mine for diamonds in the Dragon Lands with Rarity and Spike, the pair conveniently come down with the flu on the day, leaving you out in this barren wasteland by your lonesome. Luckily, Princess Ember shows up to keep you company. Rated M for explicit sexual and violent content and for language. Reader's discretion is advised. R&Rs greatly appreciated. ;)
**Disclaimer:** Neither My Little Pony nor any of the characters are owned by me, as they're owned by Hasbro Studios.

 **Author's Note:** So it's been a few months since I've written anything for MLP. The show simply hasn't been inspiring me as much as it used to and the last few weeks has seen me with a severe case of writer's block. It wasn't until very recently when I watched Gauntlet of Fire that I started writing again. What can I say; after watching that episode, I just couldn't resist writing this fic. Any EmberxSpike shippers who don't like the idea of the new Dragon Lord mating with, and then accidentally brutalising a human had better turn away now. For everyone else, read, review and enjoy and I'll see you next time. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Dragon Lands_

"Rarity? Spike? Where the bloody hell are you two?"

Your eyes darted left and right as you scanned the rocky, barren fields that made up the Dragon Lands. The place was nearly completely devoid of any greenery whatsoever and the few remaining trees that were featured in this wasteland showed no signs of springing back to life anytime soon. The heat emitting from the various lava fields caused you to start sweating something terrible upon your arrival and as a result, you'd hoped your companions would show up quickly so you wouldn't have to stay in the Dragon Lands any longer than you had to. But unfortunately, no such luck was destined to befall you on this day; it'd been half an hour since you'd arrived and neither Rarity or Spike were anywhere to be seen. Scanning the horizon for the pair was proving to be a near impossible task as various dragons would often fly overhead, causing you to have to take shelter before getting caught. You'd no idea what one of these dragons would do to you if they were to catch sight of you, and quite frankly, you preferred it that way.

"Out of all the places they decided would be a good place for mining for diamonds, they had to choose this shithole. And they don't even have the common decency to show up? Fucking Christ!"

Before your trip, you'd learned many things about dragons from Spike, most notably, their obsession with diamonds. Both Rarity and Spike had been rather over-enthusiastic about coming here today and, to be fair, mining for the precious mineral in this part of Equestria did make sense. All those dragons with shitloads of treasure to protect; this place was a literal goldmine! Your friends had been most excited about the sorts of treasures they could dig up today, so much so that you'd assumed that they'd be here well before you'd even woken up this morning.

You checked your watch again and sighed deeply. _Where could they be at this hour,_ you wondered to yourself. _Have they simply forgotten about the trip? Judging by how excited they were yesterday, it's highly unlikely. Is Rarity worried about getting dirt on her hooves again? That seems to be a much more likely outcome. But, then again, we've gone to much dirtier places than this; these rocks seem to be much smoother and cleaner than what I was expecting for a place entirely inhabited by dragons. And surely Rarity would've had to have known about this; she told me she'd been here twice already. Did they know they were gonna be late? What do they expect me to do, start digging without them? Where do I even begin? And they can't expect me to dig up that many diamonds; I've only managed about four or five per trip. I may be able to dig adequately, but by God, I'm not half the digger that Spike is._

"Rarity! Spike! I've been waiting for half an hour! Seriously, where the fuck are you?"

You received no response, only the sound of dragons roaring in the distance is there to answer your call. The heat was really taking it out of you by this point; just the act of calling out to your friends was enough to make you dizzy with exhaustion. More beads of sweat ran down your forehead before you took off your shirt and wiped yourself. A feeling of relief washed over you as you did this, not only did the piece of fabric serve as a perfect makeshift towel but you could actually breathe now; the sweat was causing your shirt to stick to your body and if it stayed on a moment longer, you felt you'd suffocate. Still, even with the added room for your chest to take in air, the air you were taking in was all hot, dry and smoky, as opposed to the nice, clean, fresh air of Ponyville. After taking one final glance at your watch, you eventually decided that even a lifetime supply of diamonds simply wasn't worth waiting in this hellhole a moment longer. You were just to make your way back to the town you now called home before a sudden poof out of nowhere stopped you in your tracks as a scroll materialised out of thin air before landing in your hands. With great curiosity, you unrolled the parchment and proceeded to read what was written before you.

 _Hi Darling,_

 _You're probably wondering where Spike and I are right now. Well, it is with great regret that I must inform you that we've both come down with the flu, and as such, are utterly incapable of mining today. We hope you're managing just fine on your own and we are truly sorry about this mess._

 _-Love Rarity_

You called bullshit as you read the flowery, cursive writing; the pair had been just fine yesterday, did they really expect you to believe that? You scrunched up the letter and tossed it to the side; your friends were gonna have a good talking to when you got back to Ponyville. You clenched your fists before proceeding to make your way back in a huff, not caring if any dragons saw you. At this point, you were so pissed off that you didn't really care what they would do upon any unfortunate sightings, you were prepared to welcome death with loving arms if that was what the situation came to.

You suddenly heard a loud whoosh in the air above you. _That was fast,_ you thought to yourself, turning your head to see what just flew past. You weren't expecting to be found so quickly; you could see a large mountain in the distance along with an innumerable amount of dragons flying around the mountaintop. You'd assumed that all the Dragon Lands inhabitants had gathered there for some big event; the possibility regarding whether any of them were even in your part hadn't crossed your mind and yet, here was one now, presumably flying circles around you, preparing to ready itself for the kill.

The feelings of anger that previously flowed through your body were quickly replaced with dread. You began to pick up the pace a bit as you mentally cursed yourself for not caring whether a dragon saw you or not. Now that the chance of you getting absolutely slaughtered was becoming more and more likely every second, your desire to make it through this was becoming stronger and stronger. Why had Rarity and Spike thought it'd be a good idea to leave you out here all by your lonesome? How could they've not known that something like this would happen?

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar, immediately followed by another whoosh. You turned your head again and this time, your sighting of the predator was a bit more successful. Granted, you didn't see much of your attacker; you briefly caught sight of a long, slender, blue tail before it quickly escaped your line of vision and retreated to the horizon. You didn't know why you were trying to look at this dragon at all; you were gonna be dead in a few minutes and you alone knowing about it's appearance wasn't exactly gonna be all that helpful in helping some other pony trying to track down your murderer. You shook your head, trying your best to regain your senses before breaking into a full-on sprint.

The dragon flew up into the air before spiralling back down to Equestria, making a straight beeline for you in an attempt to dive-bomb you. Upon noticing its shadow and seeing where it was headed, you yelled out in terror before diving face-first onto the ground, its claws missing you by mere inches. You looked up once again to catch sight of a bright blue blur flying vertically upwards into the sky, stopping just long enough for you to take in its silhouette flapping against the sun. It's pause was only momentary however; upon noticing you splayed out on the ground in a rather vulnerable position, the beast flew down once more, claws outstretched, preparing to make its move. You attempted to pick yourself up and bolt for it; only for the dragon to shoot out one of it's blue, scaly limbs and jab one of it's long, sharp claws through your ankle, roaring in triumph as it did so. You could feel the claw tearing through your skin, blood, muscle and bones, causing you to scream out at the top of your lungs as you begged for the agony to stop, as you begged for the sweet caress of death. You tried your hardest to dig your fingers into the ground in a desperate attempt to escape this monster, but there was nothing within a hundred feet for you to get a good grip on. The ground was nothing but rock; there was a fairly good chance you'd break your fingers well before the ground gave way, or at the very least, you'd scrape the skin off the front of each and every one of your fingers. Before you could give the matter any more thought however, you could feel yourself being dragged along the ground towards what was presumably the dragon's lair, powerless against the creature's brute strength, leaving a thick trail of blood behind you.

You turned to look at your attacker in a desperate attempt to forget about the pain you were in, it's feeble attempts to hide its excited grin being the first thing you noticed about it, along with the enthusiastic grunts it gave out every few seconds, physical features going by entirely unnoticed. Your stomach sank; an occurrence you had to admit was rather impressive considering the fact that you didn't think it could really sink much lower. It seemed like these dragons were more bloodthirsty than you initially realised; sure you knew that dragons liked to hunt and kill for sport, but judging by the constant and ecstatic humming sounds emitting from your captor, it legitimately seemed as though these dragons appeared to actually get off on slaughtering their victims, and this was a fact that absolutely petrified you to the very core. There was not gonna be any holding back tonight; tonight you were gonna be absolutely savaged, things were gonna be messy and by God, it was gonna hurt in ways you couldn't even begin to imagine.

You let out another cry in terror as you once again tried to plant your hands firmly on the ground, but all that ended up achieving was scraping your palms, causing them to sting something fierce, your attempt to resist the dragon's strength unsuccessful yet again. Lifting your head up ever so slightly, you noticed the pair of you were approaching the base of a large mountain, the entrance of a cave present on the side several stories up, presumably the dragon's lair. You noticed there was no obvious path up to that led up to said cave; just a bunch of jagged rocks everywhere you looked. You gulped loudly; if your soon-to-be murderer happened to drop you on their way up, it was goodnight Anon for sure. You took another look at your ankle and noticed it'd stopped bleeding out which could've only meant one of two things; either your wound had scabbed over or there was no more blood left in your leg to bleed out. You smiled weakly at this revelation; either the scab had planted you to the dragon's claw firmly enough to ensure you didn't fall from its grasp or you'd lost enough blood to be able to pass out before you made it to the mountain base. Granted, you hoped you'd pass out whether the wound had scabbed over or not; whether you were to be savaged or be dashed on sharp rocks, if you were out, your demise would be rather painless...

WHUMP!

A sharp thump to the side of your head snapped you awake with a start. You could feel blood oozing out the side of your head and, as you turned to see what had happened, you found yourself on the mountainside having just smashed your head on one of the jagged rocks, the dragon perched up on said rock, still holding onto you for dear life. Had you just been passed out? You didn't remember taking off so you assumed that was what'd happened. Looking down, your stomach dropped yet again as you noticed just how high you were; how you'd have loved to pass out again but unfortunately, if this was the way the pair of you were gonna climb up this giant rock formation, passing out simply wasn't gonna be an option. Looking up, you couldn't help but notice the dragon was panting with fatigue, its tongue hanging out of its mouth and its chest heaving in the creature's attempts to retrieve its strength back.

"Wow, you're heavier than you look," it said in a rather feminine voice, before taking flight once again. But only momentarily; the pair of you weren't in the air for very long before the dragon had to land on another rock, exhausted from having to carry you, resulting in you smashing your head once again.

"Ow!" you yelled out angrily, tears starting to form in the corner of your eyes, "Watch where you're landing, will you?"

"Sorry," she replied, blushing a little, "I've never taken one of you humans back to my lair before. Just relax, this'll all be over soon."

 _Oh great,_ you thought to yourself, _Not only am I gonna be dead soon and I'm not even allowed to be out for the big event, but now I'm supposed to just relax? This day is just fucking perfect!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Several blows to the head later..._

By the time the pair of you approached the dragon's cave, you were bruised, battered, bleeding and barely conscious. A foul stench of rotting meat entered your nostrils upon arrival and the stink, along with your constant looking down at the drop before you was enough to make you light-headed to no end. The urge to throw up was painfully overwhelming and every single effort you could muster in that moment was dedicated to suppressing your gag reflex, which you were only barely able to manage. As you turned your head left and right, taking in your surroundings, you couldn't help but notice all the skeletons of all the various ponies that'd met their demise here before you, some of which still had meat hanging off their bones. Looking up, you noticed that the cave walls were lined with diamonds of various colours and, as you were dragged into what you assumed was the main room, you couldn't help but notice a large sceptre with a giant red ruby fixed on the end. The dragon finally detached its claw from your ankle as it flung you to the centre of the room like a rag doll, causing your limb to start bleeding out and for you to cry out in agony once again. Through your tears, you could only barely make out the dragon standing before you, staring you down and as you regained your bearings, you were finally able to get a good look at your captor.

The dragon stood at about only six foot, approximately your height, more or less, with radiant blue skin, narrow red eyes and small, sharp fangs. As she began to advance towards you, she spread her wings out allowing you to completely take in all the purple membrane they had to offer and, as she raised her arms out in front of her, you gulped for the umpteenth time at the sight of her claws, knowing perfectly well about their ability to skin you alive with little effort if she allowed them to, knowing you wouldn't stand a chance against them when she used them on you, knowing your death was surely immanent.

And yet, despite the fact that you knew you were about to be horribly butchered, now that you were able to get a good, long, hard look at your attacker, you couldn't help but be somewhat attracted to her. Through her fierce demeanour, you couldn't help but notice many wonderful things about this dragon; for instance, upon closer inspection, you couldn't help but notice that her eyelashes were a considerable length and, although it was highly likely your mind was playing tricks on you due to you losing so much blood, you swore she'd batted them towards you once or twice. Her tail flicked about in a most graceful manner and her lovely, naturally blue scales were reflecting the light emitting from the various multi-coloured diamonds, causing them to shine beautifully. Her strong, muscular thighs were curved to perfection and her body was long, sleek and slender, perfect for wrapping herself around anyone or anypony she chose. Although you knew the chances of you getting to be wrapped up in the dragon's embrace were virtually non-existent, you couldn't help but hope for exactly that all the same; your attacker was quite easily one of the most beautiful creatures you'd ever laid eyes on and, it wasn't until this moment that you realised how much you actually _wanted_ to be devoured by her. You couldn't wait for her teeth to sink into your flesh, for the untold wave of pleasure that would surely come with the sensation that went with you sliding down her throat, of sliding through her digestive tract and being shat out of her sexy, tight anus. You no longer cared that you were bleeding out horribly; as the dragon's fangs inched closer and closer towards you, all you could do was lay there with your eyes closed and with a big, goofy smile spread across your face as you awaited your demise, preparing to enjoy every minute of it!

Except, when her fangs were just mere inches away from your head, your end never came. Instead of biting down, the dragon reared her head back and began giggling uncontrollably. You turned your head and raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion clearly visible on your face from this unexpected turn of events. Why hadn't this hot dragon chick mauled you to death already? Considering the position you were currently in, considering the fact that she was able to easily overpower you with little effort, considering the fact she had no reason to keep you alive, killing you outright seemed like a perfectly reasonable reaction to your presence. Hell, she'd even said herself that she'd never taken a human to her lair before and you were certain that they'd have experienced a similar fate had she seen them too. Hence, the fact that she'd most likely never seen another human before and as such, probably knew very little about you. She'd no idea what you were capable of; you could've been an all-powerful being for all she knew, with the ability to wipe out the entire dragon race and a sharp stab through the ankle being your one and only weakness. And yet, here you were, on the floor of her cavern, miraculously not dead, wondering what had gotten her into such a fit.

"I'm so sorry I frightened you," she laughed, "I really had you going there, didn't I?"

Instead of relief, all you could feel now was sexual frustration; you were looking forward to being absorbed by her juices and now, that pleasure had been haphazardly taken away from you. "Not really," you said grumpily, "I was actually kinda looking forward to being devoured, thank you very much."

The dragon reared back again, cocking up one of her eyebrows in confusion. "You actually...like being eaten?"

You thought back to all the vore you used to look up whilst you were still living on Earth, your dick hardening up just thinking about the graphic imagery you used to beat your meat to. "Alright, so it's not the most common thing to be turned on by, even where I'm from. But, you know, some people are into that shit, like me, for instance."

Your attacker stared at you for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and sighing deeply. "Whatever. If that's what turns you on, whatever makes you happy, I guess." She then proceeded to suddenly flash you a wicked grin. "But not today. Right now, I need you perfectly intact for what I've got in store for you."

"Oh really? And what might that be, uh...what's your name, sorry?"

"Up until recently, Princess Ember," she explained, sauntering across the room and retrieving her sceptre, "That was before I was given this baby from my good friend Spike during the Gauntlet of Fire. Now my subjects refer to me as Dragon Lord Ember."

You didn't hear the second part of her explanation. As soon as his name was mentioned, alarm bells started going off in your head. "Say, this Spike character wouldn't be short, and purple, and a dragon by any chance?"

Ember's eyes lit up immediately at that description. "Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about! How do you...?"

"I've been helping him and his pony friend Rarity dig up diamonds these past few weeks. They were supposed to meet me here today but they both conveniently came down with the flu at the last minute." You noticed that Ember was still grinning wickedly, trying her hardest to suppress a chortle. You scowled as you asked, "I'm guessing something else is going on here?"

"You got it," she replied, "Not only are Rarity and Spike not actually sick, they're the ones who set this whole meeting up."

"What, us?" you ask, "Why did they want us to meet?"

Ember turned and gave you the bedroom eyes, swaying her hips in a most seductive manner, still holding onto her sceptre, twirling around it as if it were a stripper's pole. "Here's the thing, Anon..."

You sighed deeply, not even bothering to get worked up by the fact that she knew your name. Knowing your friends, what hadn't they told her?

"See, when a dragon wins the Gauntlet of Fire, they become the Dragon Lord of this land, but not only that, while it is technically only optional, he or she gets to choose a partner and together, they'll rule over the kingdom until the next Gauntlet." Ember leaned over and fellated her sceptre, her long, thick, wet tongue dragging along the handle causing you to bite your lip in response. The show she was putting on for you was turning you on to no end and she knew it, and she seemed perfectly intent to drag out her exposition for as long as possible.

"The thing about male and female dragons is that, where males are only obsessed with bodily functions and beating the shit out of each other, us females have an utterly ravenous sexual appetite; ever since I've come of age, there has been an unquenchable fire burning deep within my loins, so as you could probably imagine, once I learned of this rule, I was more than willing to find myself a partner to tend to my every need, sexually. The fire that'd been burning within me all these years was so intense I'd blocked myself off from any potential friendships that could've been, hence my previous belief that dragons don't do friendship; who knows what I would've been capable of had I let myself get too close to anyone before the Gauntlet. It was, and is, a fire which, if not extinguished properly, could possibly result in bad news for the Dragon Lands, maybe even the whole of Equestria."

"Woah, woah, woah!" you said, raising your hands, panicked by what you'd just heard, "You're prepared to kill everypony because of a lack of sexual release? And why me anyway? Granted, I'm not complaining; any dragon would be lucky to have you, but why not one of the many subjects you currently have?"

"Because Anon, I look down upon my subjects everyday and I just have no desire to mate with any one of these disgusting beasts that are allowed to call themselves dragons. They're all so big, oomphy and totally lacking in personal hygiene. Heck, I overheard one dragon claim that if they'd won the Gauntlet of Fire, they'd make burping a formal greeting. Can you imagine what Equestria would be like if that were to happen?"

You couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. "Yeah, I guess this place would be quite the shithole, wouldn't it?"

"Are you kidding? This place already is a shithole. But, it's been my home for as long as I can remember so, you know, can't complain too much, I guess."

Unbeknownst to Ember, that was exactly what you'd been thinking, the Dragon Lands already being a shithole and all that, although you'd refrained from sharing your thoughts lest you hurt her feelings. Now that you knew she felt the same way about this place, you could safely say you were at peace with your thoughts.

"Well, I guess, what with your subjects being how they are, that your refusal to partner up with any of them makes sense," you said, still chuckling a little from earlier, "But if you're not gonna partner up with a dragon, I'm still curious as to why you decided to partner up with me, of all creatures."

Ember placed one of her claws on her hip, still smirking exquisitely. "That's quite simple actually. I sent a letter to Rarity and Spike explaining my little predicament, as well as asking about any potential mates in Ponyville, and they were more than willing to help. They explained how most of the ponies would've been too frightened by my presence to want to serve as my partner, hence bringing us to why I've decided to choose you. See Anon, your friends told me all about you, about how you were perfectly available, about how you'd yet to mate with one of your own kind, about how you found us dragons fascinating hence why Spike had been teaching you about us. And if you come partner up with me, not only can I give you the sexual release you've been denied for so long, I can teach you everything there is to know about dragons. Spike is a good guy and all; if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the Dragon Lord, but there's only so much you can learn about your own species living with ponies, reading from a book."

With each word she spoke, Ember shuffled closer and closer to where you laid until she was standing completely over you, straddling your body, her claw still holding onto her sceptre as she used it to hold herself above you. You, in response, could feel yourself blushing in anticipation for the pleasure that was to come. Noticing the redness of your face and the longing in your eyes, Ember leaned forward and whispered in your ear, causing you to shiver despite the warmness of her breath.

"I think we've spoken enough. Now, let's get on to what I've brought you here for." She slowly raised her sceptre into the air as she continued to whisper. "I'm your Dragon Lord, and I command you to mate with me."

Without a moment of hesitation, Ember jolted forward and kissed you, her head tilted slightly so her snout was well out of the way allowing you easier access to her scaly lips. The force of the kiss, combined with the sudden movement was enough to knock both your front teeth out, and as those precious bones lodged themselves in the back of your throat, you tear up, both at the pain inflicted by the sudden movement and from the choking sensation brought on by what used to be your teeth. You could taste blood, but only for a moment as Ember's tongue entered your mouth and the pain was quickly replaced with arousal. You could feel yourself growing rapidly warmer as Ember laid herself down on top of you, pressing her body up against your own and wrapping her wings around you, causing what little blood that was yet to flow to your already erect cock to do just that. All the fear that had been present when she'd swooped you and you'd thought you were gonna be butchered had melted away and as you laid there, your tongue being assaulted in your own mouth, feeling her magnificent scales as they rubbed up against your body and lips, you didn't want this to ever end. You forgot why you were ever afraid of this goddess and you came to the conclusion that you were never going back to humans, that if you were destined to spend the rest of your days here, helping to rule over the Dragon Lands, being made to be this dragon's personal fuck-toy, so be it.

Above you, you could just make out the corners of Ember's mouth curving up into a gleeful smirk, whether it was from knowing how easily she was able to get you off or from her own personal satisfaction, you couldn't know for sure. Nor did you really care; you were being pleasured all the same and in that moment, that was all that really mattered. You marvelled at the sensation of Ember's tongue licking the saliva off your teeth and walls of your mouth before being shoved down your throat, causing the teeth that'd been lodged there to be swallowed completely. She'd more strength in her tongue than you had in your entire body; you'd have been a fool to even attempt to overpower it. Not that you really wanted to, you were perfectly content to simply lay there and let the Dragon Lord do all the work.

 _Mmm...Ember..._

As you hummed into her mouth, you could feel your erection finally come into contact with Ember's stomach, eliciting a small moan from the dragon. You briefly noticed Ember smiling once again before she starting moving herself up and down your member, teasing it with the promise of happiness through your jeans. You, of course, loved every second of this as she subtly increased the pressure of her stomach into your crotch with each movement, causing you to moan just a little bit louder each and every time. Upon feeling the vibrations of your moaning, Ember couldn't help but chuckle a bit into your mouth before picking up the pace of her dry humping, causing you to harden further; you didn't think it was even possible for you to get any harder.

You could feel your wound rubbing up against the ground. Gone was the pain of the initial attack and no longer could you feel any blood flowing out and smearing onto the surface below you. Or maybe it was and you were just too far gone to properly register what was actually going on down there; it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if you weren't healed yet; considering how horribly injured you were on your way up here, there was no way you could've healed up that fast! And even if by some miracle that your leg had somehow healed in the time between this moment and the attack, you hoped your leg wouldn't be moved around too much; if the wound had in fact scabbed over, you didn't wanna risk the scab getting peeled off and you bleeding out again. You'd no idea how much blood you'd lost today and you were fairly certain you didn't wanna lose any more. You slowed down the make-out session and tried to pull away from Ember's kiss...

...only for her to pull you back into her embrace once more, slamming her body down onto your crotch, causing you to roll your eyes back into your head, throw your head back and moan in ecstasy, your worries about injuring yourself further gone as quickly as they came. As you began to squirm and buck violently under the dragon, feeling as though you were about to cream yourself at any moment, Ember retracted her tongue out of your mouth and raised herself off your body, pinning your arms to the ground and watching you spasm uncontrollably in her grasp, giving you a chance to calm down for the next part. As she stared you down, you couldn't help but feel quite disappointed by the sudden retraction of her tongue; the feeling of being absolutely dominated by a single organ was one you'd never thought you'd ever experience in your life and now that you had, you wished it'd kept going, or at the very least, you wished it would start up again. You were so close to finishing then and there, and Ember had simply taken that pleasure away from you. Or so you thought; as she continued to stare and you noticed where her eyes were directed, you couldn't help but feel yourself getting excited once again.

Before your organ had a chance to be brought back to full function on its own, Ember dived down towards your crotch, tugging at your jeans once or twice before eventually ripping them clean off without even bothering to unbuckle your belt or unzip your fly. Your erection sprung forth, eliciting a loud gasp from the Dragon Lord, a tinge of red evident on her cheeks as she stared your member down. She slowly began to lower her head towards your manhood and bare her fangs, a sight which should've horrified you senseless yet you felt surprising calm about the whole scenario. Save for the injuries done to your leg and head, this dragon specifically stated she'd no intention of purposely doing you any serious harm and so far, it showed in the way she'd been treating you. There was no way she would've even considered tearing off your...

 _Oh God...EMBER!_

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her tongue wrapped itself around the entire circumference of your dick, all the little moans you'd let out before now dissolving into one long, continuous moan. She licked you up and down, causing your tool to spasm something fierce and when she dipped down to the base and began fondling your balls with her tongue one after the other in rapid succession, you screamed out in pleasure, alerting any dragon within a mile radius of your presence. Your breathing was sharp and ragged, you couldn't see straight and your heart was beating so fast that, for a moment, you were afraid you were gonna have a heart attack. You began thrashing wildly on the ground like a madman in a desperate attempt to relieve yourself from this bliss, knowing that any attempts to do so would be futile. By this point, you were perfectly aware that Ember knew exactly how to turn you on, and by God, as long as you were in your current state of bliss, she was gonna continue doing what she was doing until you went over the edge.

As the licking of your ballsack intensified, Ember reached up and began to stroke your member with one of her claws, bringing along a new wave of pleasure. For someone of her strength, she was surprisingly gentle about the manoeuvre and as she caressed up and down your length, you could felt your hips bucking up and down once again as you fucked the air above you, ready to spray your lover with a shower of your seed.

 _N-not yet..._

It was too soon; you wanted to keep going and with every ounce of willpower your body could muster, you refrained from blowing your load as best you could. Unfortunately, your attempts to keep from releasing didn't stop a single drop of precum to come oozing out from your entrance, sliding down your length and coming into contact with Ember's claws. And that single drop was all Ember needed; as she continued to jerk you off, the precum served as the perfect lubricant required to get you off at an even faster rate than before.

 _F-fuck!_

You grasped at the floor below you, desperately trying to grab onto some soft ground for you to dig your fingers into as your orgasm was fast approaching. You could feel your balls inflating before your dick started throbbing harder than ever before, the throbbing intensifying with each lick and caress. Your world was spinning; you didn't want this feeling to ever end! Sensing you were nearly at your climax, Ember tightened her claws around your length somewhat, only causing your dick to push up against her grasp. That was the final straw; as she firmly grabbed hold of you, you could feel your cum quickly flowing up your length and up towards your head before finally...

"Oh God! Aargh! A-a-argh! Ember! Fuuuck!"

White-hot pleasure, almost as hot as the lava fields in this wretched land, shot through your groin, causing you to slam your eyes shut in response. The pleasure was almost immediately followed by some long-overdue release as you sprayed your load harder and faster than you ever thought possible. You felt a great feeling of fatigue wash over you as you blew your load all over the sexy dragon before you, coating her face and skin, as well as the area surrounding the pair of you in a nice, thick layer of your juices. You groggily opened your eyes, Ember's jizz-covered face being the first thing you noticed as did so, the sight turning you on yet again. The fact that you'd made a mess of her cavern didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, instead she calmly picked herself up and simply placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head lovingly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone enjoyed themselves," Ember said, smirking all the while.

"Yes...that...was...fantastic," you managed to say in between gasps.

"Is that so?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Oh Anon, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Wait, what?"

"Who said I was done with you? You've made quite the mess there; I think it'd only make sense for someone to clean it up."

Before you could protest, Ember dived back down to your crotch and began licking up your juices. You let out another small groan before biting down on your lip, small shivers shooting up and down your spine as you felt yourself getting stiff again. Your dick was much more sensitive from you having just orgasmed and, before long, when you guessed it was cleaned to Ember's standards, she backed off a few paces, taking a few moments to admire her handiwork. Although you weren't as large as the dragons that Ember was forced to share this land with, she still grinned all the same, knowing that your tool would still be enough to do the job outright and then some. Slowly but surely, the horny dragon lowered herself to straddle your body once again, giving you enough time to watch her lower scales open up, exposing her smooth, pink, hairless, dripping vag, winking in anticipation as she let it hover inches above your wanting member. A trail of dragon cum seeped out from down below, landing on your erection, causing it to shiver slightly, not liking to be kept waiting as it begged to be inside her already. And finally, the wait proved to be too much for Ember, with one swift movement, she wrapped her tail and wings around you before thrusting herself down onto you and you up into her with so much force that you felt your pelvis fracture slightly, causing you to tear up and groan at the sudden pain down there. Ember eased off of you at the sound of your cries of disproval, a worried look crossing her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "Did I hurt you at all?"

You nodded hastily. "A little bit. You kinda shattered my pelvis there but I should be alright."

But Ember was already shaking her head, unhappy about the damage she'd inflicted. "No, we can't have that," she stated before rolling over onto her back into a pool of your jizz, all whilst you were still wedged deep inside her tight vagina. "It'll be much less painful for you if I'm on my back for the rest of our time together. Besides," she paused for a moment as she gave you a devious smirk and batted her eyelashes, causing your dick to swell and bury itself even deeper into Ember's wet tightness, "I hear it's much more fun getting bucked anyway."

You hadn't noticed her tail snake its way behind you as she spoke until it was too late. Before you were able to fully comprehend what was happening, your pelvis was suddenly thrust forward, both of you moaning in unison as both your genitals slammed together with an audible squelch. Her wetness is like nothing you've ever experienced before and the texture of her scales on your dickskin only added to the pleasure as the edges of each of those lovely gems gripped and grazed at your member in all the right places. You could feel the heat radiating from deep within Ember's stomach; she wasn't kidding when she said there was a fire burning deep within her loins. You tried to thrust up and out of her only for the frisky dragon to beat you to it; she bucked upwards with such force that it caused you to lose your balance and collapse on top of her. Laughing, Ember leaned up to your ear and whispered,

"What do you think you're doing? You're injured, remember? Just relax and let me do all the work."

You obliged with a nod before resting your head upon Ember's chest. What followed was a series of sharp upward thrusts as she humped and bucked you senseless, and for not the first time that day, you couldn't help but marvel at the Dragon Lord's sheer strength; even with you on top, she still somehow managed to remain completely dominant and totally in control. Despite this being both your first times, you both managed to find yourselves a good rhythm, thrusting in and out in perfect harmony. Once again, you found yourself enjoying every second of this, and her wings and tail wrapped snugly around you only added an extra layer of safety, security and comfort to the situation all the while.

"A-anon,...I don't mean mean to hurt you but I...but I..."

"Yes, Ember?"

Ember grabbed your head and violently jerked it next to her mouth, licking your ear ever so slightly as she whispered breathily, her breath having considerably increased in temperature since the pair of you started fucking.

"I need you."

And just like that, the pace of your fucking changed dramatically. You knew that female dragons had a ravenous sexual appetite but you'd no idea that Ember needed it this badly. And now that she was closer to her climax, you quickly realised that her subsequent frenzy rendered her utterly incapable of showing any regard for your own safety as she stood up and shoved you against a nearby cave wall, viciously grinding and bucking against you, doing everything in her power to bring herself to orgasm. Her eyes were now narrowed and showed no signs of rationality, and at one point when she slammed herself against your crotch, you felt another sharp pain shoot through you as your pelvis shattered completely. You tried to yell out in pain as your legs gave out from beneath you and the both of you collapsed onto the ground again, but the continuous thrusting brought on from Ember caused you to choke on the yelps of pain you meant to cry out, being overtaken by deep loving moans instead. You felt your head being rocked up against the rock walls of the lair; each time your head made contact, it was with greater and greater force until eventually, the wound that'd resulted from you getting your head smashed multiple times on your journey up to the cave opened up and was bleeding out again, leaving bright red stains on the cavern wall with each thrust. As Ember edged closer and closer to her end, she pulled you on top of her one more time, digging her claws into your back, dragging them up and down your body, scarring you deeply. These were wounds that would've stung horribly if it weren't for the fact that you were in too great a state of bliss, not to mention the fact that you'd lost so much blood at this point, to fully comprehend the pain being inflicted onto you.

"ANON!"

Ember couldn't take anymore! Without warning, she threw her head back and let out an earth-shattering, ear-splitting roar before letting forth a deadly stream of fire from her mouth, missing your head by mere inches, singing your hair something horrible. She leaned up and bit down hard on your shoulder, drawing blood before taking out a large chunk of your skin, exposing the bone and muscle underneath as her vaginal muscles clenched your dick so hard you were worried it would be torn clean off. She bucked about as hard as a mechanical bull; you'd no choice but to hold on for dear life as she writhed underneath you, but your attempts to do so were all in vain. You only managed to hold on for a few seconds before you were flung off and thrown across the room, resulting in you letting out another load mid-flight, resulting in your semen getting all over the cave walls, the ceiling, on some of the diamonds lining the walls, as well as several large globs coming into contact with your face and Ember's. You landed on the other side of the cavern with a large thud, and it wasn't until that moment, the moment when all that pleasure had finally come to a stand-still, when you realised the full extent of the pain you were really in.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you screamed out, trying desperately to patch up your gaping wounds with your hands, knowing even as you did so that it was no use. As good as your mating session with Ember was, you realised that she could really be a rough lover when she wanted to be, and now you were dying because of it. And yet, despite the excruciating agony you were in, despite the fact you hadn't very long to live, you couldn't find it within yourself to get all that mad at Ember. She was a dragon after all, she meant well and she couldn't help that she was too powerful for her own good. She couldn't help the fact that she very nearly tore you apart; you knew that wasn't the real Ember and that it was just her orgasm talking. You gave out one last smile, happy about the time you two got to spend together before your consciousness slipped away from you.

As Ember recovered from her sexual funk, she looked up to notice your bleeding, dying corpse across the room. She noticed the blood covering her claws, a large blob of dried blood caking the wall next to her, the blood dripping from her mouth as well as all the graphic wounds covering your body and the final moments of your passionate love-making session all came rushing back to her. A jolt of panic struck her like a lightning bolt as she realised exactly what she'd done.

"No, no, no! Anon! Anon, no! You can't be dead! I didn't mean to hurt you like that! Sweet Celestia, you have to believe me!"

She rushed over to where you laid, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes as knelt down, feeling your neck for a light throbbing, a sudden feeling of relief washing over her as she found what she was looking for. It was small, but it was present; there was still time for you. She looked out at the cave entrance, surveying the Dragon Lands beyond. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Somewhere over the Dragon Lands..._

You woke up an unspecified amount of time later, taking note of the vast plains below you. You were too tired to be alarmed, your blood loss leaving you with far too little strength for that. Above you flew Ember, her claws cradling you gently instead of being violently jammed through your leg like earlier.

"W-where are we going?" you asked weakly. Ember looked down at you relieved; clearly you'd been out for longer than she was comfortable with and this was your first response in so long.

"To the Everfree Forest. Twilight, Rarity and Spike know a zebra who lives there who can fix you up. Your wounds are too great for regular medical help; they told me she practices sorcery so chances are she'll be able to whip up some kind of potion that can accelerate the healing of your wounds."

You, in turn, were absolutely flattered by this kind gesture; this dragon wasn't just looking to have you as her fuck-toy, she seemed to genuinely care about your wellbeing and you weren't sure how to respond to that.

"Thank you," was all you could think to utter before hanging yourself limply from her grasp. You wanted to say more, about how she was a better lay than you could've ever thought up in your wildest erotic dreams, about how being brutalised was totally worth the pleasure, about how if she hadn't dive-bombed you upon your initial meeting and introduced herself properly, you still would've happily gone back to her cave without hesitation, about how you were looking forward to rule the Dragon Lands with her and if you made it through this, how you were looking forward to spending the rest of your lives together, but the strength required to put all those thoughts into words was simply greater than you were able to muster. Just as you were moments away from blacking out again, Ember looked down at you one more time before whispering,

"You know, if I'd known you weren't afraid of me, if I'd known you were willing to go along with this, I never would've stabbed you through the leg. And I promise, once we get you all better, I'll try to be more gentle with you from now on."

You lifted your head up in response and with what little energy you had left, uttered,

"I...know. Such a good...dragon..."

Ember watched you drift off into unconsciousness one more time, wiping away a tear as she did before taking a deep breath and continuing towards Everfree Forest.

- _Fin_


End file.
